Finn Mertens, Hero of OOO (High)
by InfernoLeo9
Summary: Finn Mertens is a shy freshman at Oman Orville Oxford High School. His only companion is his dog Jake. But one day, he buys a strange white hat. Little does he know, that when he dawns the hat, it will change O.O.O High, forever. One-shot, may make into a series in future.


**A/N: Hey all! I have returned to start an Adventure Time fan-fic. I haven't seen anything like this for sure, so I believe this is a one of a kind. It's in the works, but trust me, it'll rock. I think. My other story, HoH, will resume in 2013- taking a break. But enjoy this! *DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN FINN, PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM, AND THE REST. I ONLY OWN a few details! ALL ELSE BELONG TO PENDLETON WARD***

* * *

The blonde boy stuck to the shadows, the hood of his sweater up. Skimming around the 'popular' area, and jumping behind a bush to avoid the eyes of Simon he managed to get to his golden bulldog, Jake. Together, they sat on a grassy field in front of Oman Orville Oxford High School.

Finn looked around, always alert in case Simon Petrikov came towards him, but it was unlikely, considering no bullies bothered him with Jake around. Simon was a senior, and had been one for three years now. He had ice- almost white- blue eyes, and a shadow of a beard. His long, hooked nose didn't help his already spoiled looks, but the girls loved him. Finn shuddered, still unsure how the man was able to pick up ladies with his long white hair and ugly colored skin.

He turned his head to the 'princesses' of O.O.O High, sighing as he spotted Bonnie Bulado, the highest of them all. She was a junior, but only because she was extremely smart. She was only a little older than Finn, and should have been a freshman. He blushed as Bonnie flipped her strawberry blonde hair, almost pink in the sun.

Next to her was Lauren Samantha Pelia, or LSP. She was a big gossip, and very dramatic, always going on about how her weight attracted boys. But she was best buds to Bonnie, so she couldn't be all that bad.

He racked off the girls, remembering each ones name. Jessica, Melissa, Ethel, Helen, Wilma. They were all beautiful, but Finn had his eyes on Bonnie, and Bonnie alone.

Finn stood up, brushed off the grass on his jeans. Straightening his green satchel bag and hood, he walked with Jake off the school campus and down the streets. Together they walked down the streets of their small town of Pendleton's Ward, in South Dakota.

Finn passed the tailors shop, only glancing briefly at the window and the contents on display. But he stopped and ran back.

Pressing his face on the glass, he stood in wonder at the white cap on display. It was a ski hat, white, with little bear ears on the top. It hooked the blonde boy's interests so. He waved at Jake to stay outside, and ran into the shop. Seconds later, the hat was removed and out came Finn, sporting the white camp that completed his look.

He took the long way home that day, and stopped at Cobalt Cliffs, the top of the ravine in which he could peer down at the town from. Finn loved the thrill he felt from sitting at the edge, legs hanging over 150 feet in the air. He usually sat there, thinking of ways to woo Bonnie.

But his mind drifted to fantasy. Pulling out a notebook and a pencil, he paused before writing.

_Many years after the Mushroom War, in the ruins of a once great land, lays Ooo. Now in Ooo, magic had returned to the land, and many strange new creatures dwelt. It was one specific day, exactly a thousand years to the day from which the bomb that changed the world dropped, a newborn babe in a white hat was crawling around in the forest on Boom Boom Mountain. It was a heavily muscled baby, and had only a distinctive white hat, with bear ears on the top._

_It was that day that a dog couple, Joshua and Margaret the Dog were walking along on the mountain. They discovered the baby, crying after falling on a leaf and getting stuck._

_"Aw, the poor baby got stuck on his boom boom." She picked him up and kissed him._

_The baby squealed happily._

_So the dog couple took the baby home and named him Finn. They allowed him to grow up with their two sons, Jermaine and Jake. Now, 13 years later, Jake and Finn are best bros and live in a tree house, on the Grasslands. Finn, the last known human in existence, is a hero, and with Jake, they fight for all things good._

Finn smiled at his words, put his things in his bag, and started on the long trek home, through the woods, down the side of the ravine, and across some prairie.

But he was stopped when he heard a yell coming from the woods. He raced to the scream and hid behind a pine tree, observing the scene that lay before him. That's when he saw Simon bothering Bonnie.

"Leave me alone Simon." growled Bonnie as she was walking away from Simon.

"Oh, come on Bonnie! You and I are meant for each other!" The larger man was following her.

'Why can't you get it through that thick head of yours that I don't like you!" she tossed over her shoulder.

That was when Simon grabbed Bonnie on the wrist and pulled her around to face him. "Don't make a mistake Bonnie."

Angry, Finn looked around. He found a pine cone at his feet and threw it at Simon. It bonked off his head.

"What?" The guy turned his head and collided with another pine cone.

Finn continued to bombard the guy with his pine cones, but was running out of ammo. He looked up and could spot some in the tree.

Taking a deep breath, he launched himself upward, towards the branches. He was able to grab some pinecones and resumed firing at Simon.

He was cowering and whimpering, having let go of Bonnie and now shielding his face. The girl just stood, stunned as Simon was being assaulted.

After maybe four minutes of pinecones, Simon began yowling out apologies to the surrounding trees, and then ran off screaming.

Bonnie just looked in shock. Careful not to alert the girl of his presence, Finn climbed down the trunk of the tree. He was about to sneak off when a voice said from behind "Hello?"

Finn slowly turned around and laughed nervously. "Uh, hi Bonnie."

"How do you know my name?" The girl looked at him suspiciously.

He just smiled sheepishly. "Everyone knows your name."

She seemed to consider that before moving on. "Did you throw those pinecones?"

"Uh, yes?"

"Thanks. If it weren't for you, who knows what Simon would have done."

"Yeah, uh, no prob." He shook his bangs from his eyes and grinned at the taller teen.

"Well, hero, I have one more thing I need help with. I've lost my dog, Rainy, and I was looked for her. Can you help me?"

"Sure." Finn nodded. "Jake can sniff her out." He looked around for his dog, but the golden canine was no where to be seen. "Jake?"

"Oh great, you lost yours too. Let's go find them."

Finn nodded, and pulled his wooden flute from his bag. He started playing the tune that Jake knew. It was a simple melody, which Finn had made himself.

"You play the flute?" asked Bonnie.

Finn paused and lowered the instrument.

Finn shrugged. "Not really. I just like to play it every now and then."

A bark went off in the distance. Finn flashed a look at Bonnie and raced over to the sound.

Finn laughed at the sigh that greeted them and fell to his knees. "What?" asked Bonnie. Then she gasped. "Rainy?"

The two dogs were running round in a small clearing, playing with each other. The beautiful silver white dachshund and golden bulldog were most certainly taken to each other.

"Seems like our dogs our friends." said Bonnie dryly.

"Yeah." Finn giggled.

"So I guess they'll have to see each other again. Wanna meet up at the park this Saturday? Around two?"

"Serious?" he gawked. "Uh, sure! That sounds great!"

Bonnie smiled sweetly and started off into the woods. "Bye…"

"Finn. Finn Mertens."

"Bye Finn. Oh, and by the way, I like your hat."

* * *

**A/N: Waddya think guys?**

**Finn: Sweet.  
Me: Thanks Finn. Hope you like the way I painted you.**

**Finn: Totally. I have all my teeth, right?**

**Me: Yeah.**

**Finn: Anyways, the author would like to say that this is a past-time story, not one that will be updated very frequently. Just to alert the people that want to read this. Hope you enjoy! CYA NEXT TIME!**


End file.
